


The Glitz and Glamour

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Insecurities, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut, Xeno, alpha dave headcannons, celeb dave, dave is all wow im so cool and bunk, eridave - Freeform, hairdresser eridan, insecure Dave, lots - Freeform, lots of smut, may continue, mentions of Feferi, moriral support, not really - Freeform, pretending not to date, relationship, sassy eridan, slight sadstuck, slightly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights, Camera, Action.<br/>Though, it would be best to stay out of those things, don't you think?<br/>The thought of falling in love was just absurd! Right?<br/>Then how the hell do you explain this troll laying in your bed half the time?!<br/>(also titled: 100+ ways Eridan Ampora and Dave Strider can have sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was a star in everyone's eyes since he lit up the stage. His grin made the girls fall to their knees, and his acting was top notch.  You only brought him coffee, and he would always thank you. That always made you a little happier about your job. You, Eridan Ampora, as a hair stylist on most of his sets, for he usually worked for the same director.Your cheeks would heat up a bit when he walked in, and your gills would shift ever so slightly when your fingers grazed against his as you handed him his coffee. And espresso with a double shot. You remembered.

The set for Dave Strider's movies were always huge, and you had to be their every day before the crew arrived, and you had to navigate yourself around the huge set. Sometimes, you went on location, and that was one of the best times of your life. You were away for months at a time, getting coffee and helping your mentor with all the actor's hair. And by that it meant grabbing all the hair supplies and tools they needed. You were never allowed near the actors, you were just an apprentice who got coffee. But, you were always able to see Dave Strider at least once a day, and that was always great.

So, when he started to talk to you, it came as a surprise. You were walking through the sets and trailers, giving everyone their morning pick-me-up so no one was grumpy. Your hair was slicked back and your dark wavy curls were gelled up, and your violet bangs curled ever so slightly. That was the bonus about being in the beauty business: you always looked damn fine. You always saved him for last, one because you could almost never find him, and because he was after all, the best of the best.  He was on his phone, scrolling through messages when he looked up at you as you were walking away. "Hey you,"He started. At first you kept walking, not sure if he was talking to you, but he called you again and you looked back at him. "M-me?" You squeaked,your body still not facing him. "Yeah you, what's your name?" He asked, smoothing out his blonde hair.

"Eridan, Eridan Ampora."  You started walking closer to him, but not too close, you were not too sure about celebrities. Your mind immediately went to that stuck up bitch who spilled coffee on your favorite shirt. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" You asked, shifting your weight on your heels nervously. The blonde man nodded, relaxed in his chair. He set his phone down. Holy shit you were about to have a conversation with the most beautiful man alive. "Yeah. My hair dresser just bailed on me, and I am not good with hair products, so, you up for the task?" Your heart leaped. This is why you got a beautician degree in the first place. It was your dream to do the make up for actors and style their hair. All those hours of slaving away at wigs, and practicing on your friend's massive locks had finally paid off.You threw away the tray that held Dave's drink and you turned to him. "What do I have to do?" 

This was the most fun you had ever had. You were in Dave Strider's trailer. Doing Dave Strider's hair. Any way you wanted to. Your finger combed his hair out before setting to work, taking out all the necessary items to start. This was his big scene of the thrilling sequel to _Double_   _Spy_ ,the tragic action movie about a spy who gets recruited by their enemy's agents and has to figure out witch side he actually belongs to while trying to save his lover, Jonah Dickens.  You loved the series and couldn't believe that your talents were being in the film. You knew this was the big fight scene where Micky, the role for Dave, was chasing through the museum where his agent's headquarters were, trying to find Jonah. 

You already knew where to go with this, your comb ran smoothly through the actor's blonde hair, and you couldn't help but smile, though hidden by your closed lips. You gelled back Dave Strider's hair, making it shiny and sleek. You grinned when he complimented your work and your gills shifted again. "Damn you're way better than my other stylist. Thanks, Eridan." He remembered your name. "Oh, no thank you, Mr. Strider." You giggled. Shit that was bad sounding and creepy.  But, he didn't seem phased by it. He shook your hand, he had a firm grip, and you exited his trailer. 

You just did Dave Strider's hair. and you're pretty proud about that. 

* * *

You told all your friends about that night, and they would all role their eyes and sigh, saying that you were crazy for adoring him as an actor. You couldn't wait for the next day, and you kept telling you best friend, Feferi Pexies, about it. Having her as a roommate had it's ups and downs. For one, she would let you have your space when you wanted alone times, knowing that you still had to mend your insecurities from the other trolls. She was a vegan, witch was a bit challenging because you didn't know shit about tofu besides the fact that it didn't taste too bad. But, she always streamed Animal Planet on the TV when you just wanted to watch Orphan Black. You couldn't get enough of Felix. Feferi always called the bed first, leaving you to  sleep on the futon. You hated that dusty thing because it hurt your back. At least she let you use it when your dates came over, plus she would head over to Aradia's  for some 'gill time'or whatever she called it.

"You just don't under stand it, Fef! You weren't there." You tried to say, but she just kept giggling. "Uh huh, shore Mr. 'Wwoww I lovve hair'."She rolled on her bed and grinned back at you with her shark toothy grin, her's a little duller than your own. You frowned and rolled your eyes, retreating to the fridge. You took out some falafel and heated it up, still hearing Feferi's laughter in her room. You sighed as she trailed into the kitchen/living room, propping her elbows on the table and arching an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm done fussy fins, what were you trying to say?" She gave you that smile that let you know she was sorry. That smile always made you feel grateful for people like her, that someone still loved him, even as a friend. 

The microwave started beeping, and you took out your food, grabbing a fork from one of the drawers and you started to eat. "Well," You mumbled through a mouthful of vegetarian goodness. "he's gorgeous Fef. That man is so dreamy oh my cod." You grinned and she giggled again, but not in a teasing way, in a happy way, letting you know she was happy for you. "Oh! And is hair is so soft and silky. You should feel it Fef, it's better than yours."  She rolled her eyes at that, flipping her long curly locks that dragged on the floor most of the time. "As if!" She giggled and grinned at you. You disregard her, though she is right. 

"Someday Fef," You said, waving a fork at her. "I'm gonna love that man."

 


	2. Chapter 2

You arose as the happiest troll alive, though you usually woke up in a groggy state from the wood pressing against you back between your shitty thing you called a place to rest. You planned on looking your best for your dream boyfriend, curling your hair in that way you admired, and you decide to put on a bit of make up for a change, pulling out you old make up bag from your cross dressing days. Thank Gog you didn't through that stuff away. You applied the make up on your under eyes, debating if you should do cat eyes, but decide not to. Blowing a kiss at the mirror, you strut out, sliding into your favorite _extra skinny_ skinny jeans and a elbow length sweater, with a matching scarf.  You  were as light as a feather, tiptoeing on clouds in your own mind. "Ta ta Fef!" You waved as you walked out the door. Even she was a little confused by your happy go lucky demeanor. Driving to work was a breeze, even around all the yelling and honking of cars, you still had a small smile on your face. Is this what it was like to be in love? If so, it was the best feeling in the world.

Walking into work, you were immediately approached by Dave, and you forced yourself not to smile, though your cheeks started to heat up. "Hey, Eridan, right?" He grinned, and your heart started to beat hard. You nodded, not able to speak from so much joy. "Well uh, the costume and make up designers really liked your work on my hair, so they wanna give you the job." Is this real life? You were pretty sure you were in heaven now and your soul was just floating around. You pinched your arm to make sure, and yep, real life. "Of-of course!" You grinned fully now. The actor nodded and smirked. "Well, great to have you on board." He extended his hand to you, and you shook it. "Thank you." You managed to get out without squealing. "And by the way, you look pretty cool." Dave strutted away, and you nearly passed out. Wow. This just happened. You, Eridan Ampora just got a job doing Dave Strider's hair. His REAL hair! How awesome was that? You got to work quickly, stepping in and out of your beloved blonde's trailer to style, gel, and sometimes temporarily dye his hair.

* * *

Who knew that trolls were so damn cute? You mean, you've worked with a couple but this one, was literally adorable it killed. You never really noticed him before, but when he was walking away in those jeans... damn. You remembered when he first started as an apprentice for your former hair dresser, grabbing thing to manage your glossy and beautiful hair. He always looked so nervous and frantic, like every new person that came to the set. It was kind of funny, giving him crazy drink orders with weird names so he would be 'under cover'. He cracked you up. But when he started to get a feel for his work, you started to notice how cool he could be, and how much his wavy accent could make you wish blood couldn't flow to your cheeks. 

And when he walked into today, ouch, your dick.  _Your fucking dick._ You had to go back to you trailer to calm yourself down before going to greet him. Those jeans squeezes his legs, leaving none of his curves hidden, and his sweater was really cute on him. Plus, his scarf hid his gills, making you kind of agitated because you love seeing them flutter, but it did look stylish on him. It was almost too obvious that he liked you, and you couldn't help but feel obligated to set things up. After all, he is pretty damn hot. You asked him to be your hairdresser, after feeling his fingers run through your scalp, you couldn't resist the chance.  He looked almost too happy, too cute. You always asked for him to do your hair, just so you could talk to him. You liked talking to him, it was nice to hear his cute wavy voice slur your name and he would blush sometimes when you would compliment him.

* * *

It was nice... talking to Dave Strider. He was pretty open about things, and you always came to work just so you could listen to what he had to say as your fingers parted his hair perfectly, and he would say things to make you smile. You weren't sure where this was headed, but you liked it. You liked the feeling of Dave asking you to fix his hair after a scene with  a giant fan for effects, and you would be glad to do so. 

You two would talk forever, and that's when out found out many things about him. The fact that he was born in Texas and he always hid his accent. You asked him to speak in it but he just shook his head. "Not yet." He murmured, lowering his head. That made you blush a little, hoping he didn't notice. As the weeks went by, it wasn't a surprise when he started to talk more openly with you... more of his problems kept coming up in your conversations, but you never really minded. He would say things like, "Oh that bitch Stacy was trying to talk shit again." or "I am barely getting enough sleep with all this stuff on my mind." You heard that regularly from different people. But, you would always notice when he would say somethings that make you feel a little happier, and a bit special to him. One time he even said, "You always get my mind off these things, Eridan. Thanks for that." He smiled at your reflection in the mirror, and you smiled back. 

"That's what he said to  _me_ Fef. Not to anyone else. Just me!" You squealed to your friend as you helped her comb the massive tangles from her hair. "Uh huh. Sounds great blubber boy!" She teased, painting her nails on the bed while you sat behind her with a brush in one hand, and her jet black hair in the other. You rolled your eyes as usual. But, you did talk about Dave Strider a lot lately. Since you got the job, he was always on your mind. "I think he likes me Fef." You grinned while gently brushing the ends of her hair. Feferi shook her head a bit and you could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Are you shore, Eridan? He is a celebrity..." She had a point. Feferi always had a point for everything. You shrugged and smiled a bit, day dreaming about him again. "I dunno Fef... he's different." You sighed dreamily and she giggled again. Feferi never minded you talking about Dave. She always talked about damn Sollux Captor, so you kind of had a right to.  

You braided Feferi's hair into a long plat, which took up most of the night. She sighed and rolled into her bed. "You should just say somefin to him, Eridan. It's not like anyone would know." She shrugged before saying good night and turning off the lights, leaving you to snuggle under your cozy blanket on the futon. Maybe she was right. But, all things would have to come in good time. You couldn't just say something like that, at least, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Four weeks later_

 

You looked in the mirror at yourself, your tired reflection staring back at you. Your ruby red eyes were blood shot, at least more than usual. You haven't slept for long, and you keep looking at yourself. Something's changed about you. Tomorrow was the movie premiere and shit hasn't happened between you and Eridan. It was always you just talking to him about work while he did your hair. It was too typical. Too boring. It wasn't... intimate enough for you.  You splashed some hot water on your face, feeling a bit more ready for bed. After throwing on a t-shirt and some boxers you climb into your king sized bed. This thing was like sleeping on a cloud. It was good to be you, yes sir. You could just imagine Eridan pinned under you while- no it's too late for those fantasies. Maybe tomorrow night if he's willing. And with those thoughts, you drift off to sleep, ready for the big day that was upon you. 

 

You woke up with a start, you alarm buzzing loudly. You groaned and tossed in your bed, putting your goose feather pillow over your head. " Good morning Mister Strider." Your assistant said, standing next to your bed. You slip a hand from under the sheets and wave to them, groaning absently from how early in the morning it was. "You have a big day today, sir, I suggest you get up." She informed before tugging the sheets from under you. You sigh and reach to the sky, letting out a yawn and a tired moan before crawling out of bed. You look up at your PA with your tried red eyes. "What's on the schedule today?" You mumble, walking into your bathroom again. As your assistant talks, you look at yourself in the mirror again. Another day older, and another day without Eridan. Today was the day to bag that sucker. Not literally, but you knew what you meant. 

"You will be able to handle it all, right, Mister Strider?" Your PA asked, her phone in one hand and her stylist in the other. You nodded and she walked away, knowing that you had to get dressed.  After struggling with your hair and trying to make yourself a better looking guy by putting on your shades, you through on some jeans and a red striped t-shirt accompanied by a hoodie. You didn't want any attention until tonight, mostly by one person. You just had to track him down, which wouldn't be hard since he was practically doting on you when he did your hair. Maybe he would fix the mop on your head. 

 

* * *

You  _prayed_ last night that he would ask you to go to the premier of his movie. You even asked Aradia if she would pray with you to give you better chances. She said no, but Feferi got her to as a favor. You wore your lucky bracelet and even wore your favorite piercings that day. This  _had to work._

_It must._

You were scurrying around work, trying to get everyone their poison so they wouldn't lash out at you or do something more drastic. You didn't see Dave very much, making you a bit nervous, but he was, after all, the star of the show. You did ask around, most either dismissed you, laughed in your face, or gave you shrugs. Where was he? The craziness of the day was kind of separate from you, one because you were only a hairdresser who really didn't care about anything but your future boyfriend, and because you had your own problems. You had searched everywhere, or you thought you had. You didn't check in his trailer did you... wow out of all the places you didn't check his trailer? You rushed over there quickly, needing to know if Dave was okay.

You made your way through the maze of the actor's trailers before knocking on Dave's. No answer. "Dave?" You called, knocking again. You had a key, but you thought using it would be an invasion of privacy. You didn't hear him answer after the fifth time. You scrambled to get your key out of your jeans and you unlocked the door to his trailer, walking inside. 

"Dave?"

* * *

 

Shit why was he in here? Wasn't he supposed to be doing something else like getting coffee? You quickly wiped your tears on the sleeve of your sweatshirt and you turn around to see him holding a cup of your favorite drink, probably  cold by now. He stared back at you, not sure of how to respond either. "What is it?"  You asked, slipping on your shades before he could see your tear tracks. Eridan stuttered at first before his thoughts became linear enough to be formed into coherent speech. "I was lookin' to bring you your coffee Mister Strider..." He set the cup on the table next to your mirror. You didn't bother to acknowledge what he said, or the cup he gave to you. You just looked at yourself in the mirror... you looked so drained... so much older...your age may be 24, but every time you looked in the mirror, you felt like you were double that. 

"Is... everything alright... Mister Strider?" Your hair stylist asked, walking a bit closer to you. Silence filled your head, and it took you a while to respond. You turned to face Eridan. He looked roughly about your age, if not a little younger. "Eridan..." You murmured, taking off the sun glasses that hid your blood shot ruby eyes. He seemed a bit taken back, but still fascinated by your rare eye color. "how do I look to you?" The troll stopped. He looked a bit puzzled, but still answered. "Decent, sir, but I have to get you ready for to-"

You laughed as he spoke. "Of course. It's always the fucking same will all of you isn't it?" Ampora tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Sir..?" "You always want to save your head so I don't feel the blow, right?" "Mister Strider I was-" You talked over him. Louder, harsher. You stared at yourself in the mirror, your eyes almost mocking you. "I'm just another rotting actor right? Just waiting to grow old and die like the rest of them just-" "Dave Strider!" Eridan turned your chair so he was facing you. No one ever called you Dave. No one. Eridan's eyes were glazed over already, and they stared right into yours. "Look at me." He hissed. God he could get scary. "You look fuckin' fine. You haven't even  _begun_ to feel the horrible pain of rejection." He snarled. You could see the pain in his eyes. The memories that flickered in his mind as he spoke to you. His hands gripped your shoulders tight, and he was about to say something more, but stopped. 

"What?" You asked, your hands slowly creeping up to meet his. The troll shook his head, trying to pull away, but you tugged on the sleeves of his shirt. "What is it, Eridan?" You asked again, but harsher. "It's just..." He was trying to make this sound logical, and you kind of knew what he was going to say, but you just wanted to hear him say it. He started off slowly, his eyes darting away from your gaze. "I always admired you, Dave..." He called you by your first name, and you tipped his chin up so he would look at you. you didn't say anything, you just stared... "You... you always captivated me with your facade, and your looks..." He was stuttering so much as he spoke, his jaw shifting as he paused, and his eyes darted a bit with nervous tension. You leaned in a bit, and his voice got softer. "You're so... beautiful, Dave... I... I-" 

"Just kiss me." You whispered. 

He didn't hesitate. Eridan's lips locked with your's, and his finger nails tugged at your shirt a bit. A soft whimper came from you, and he returned with a content noise. His gills flared, and you finally closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to your body. Eridan tilted his head a bit more, deepening the kiss. He started to sit on your lap, and your hands traveled down his body, pressing against the small of his back. He gave a whimper in response and arched a bit. You grinned in the passionate gesture, biting his lip before pulling away. The troll's cheeks were flushed violet, and you loved his surprised expression.  

You started to rock your hips against his, and he drew in a quick breath between his clenched teeth. You chuckled a bit and pulled him closer to you, your clothed body pressed against his. "Dave- Dave I-" He gasped, and you could feel the tent in his pants get hard. You looked up at him, and his breathless gasps turned into words. "Dave... can we... can we do this later?" He asked, looking at you with ashamed eyes, blushing from a bit of embarrassment. You laughed softly and nodded, and he sighed with relief, looking at you with a small smile. "I... I think I love you..." He giggled pressed his forehead to your's. Your eyes met with his, and you never felt so happy, so relieved. You gave him another peck on the lips, and Eridan blushed more. "I love you too, Eridan." You whispered. You knew you had to keep this a secret. You knew the consequences of falling in love with him. You weren't sure if you were ready to face it all, and to hide it all. Maybe... this would last; you weren't sure yet. The troll's eyes were soft and filled with adoration. He really did love you... and you weren't sure if you felt the same. You knew just when he said you didn't understand the pain, you knew he had felt that pain. And you weren't sure if you could save him from it. You weren't sure if you couldn't bring it on him yourself.  

"I should help you get ready..." He said, killing the silence. "your hair looks atrocious." He pulled down your hood, and his fingers curled in your messy blonde hair.  He set to work, washing and combing out your hair. You kept looking at him in the mirror, and there was always a small smile on his face when he looked back at you. The room had a relaxed feeling about it as he did your hair.

"Hey, Eridan..."

"Yeah?"

"Come to the premier with me."


	4. Chapter 4

The camera's flashes were so bright in for eyes, even you gills drew back a bit as you covered yourself from the glare. Dave trailed up further. He didn't hold your hand, or acknowledge you as you walked in the crowd. You had to remind yourself why. You knew why. Your heart told you otherwise. You tried to catch up to him, but he always got farther away. You called his name, as did everyone else, but he answered to them, not to you. You sighed and just kept walking. No one bothered you, which relieved you in a way, you only wanted his company. What happened to that kiss? What happened to what he had told him? Did he forget? You just had to keep walking. Your heart twists when you catch a glimpse of him, though. 

You walked into the theater and everything felt less overwhelming. There was only conversation around humans. It's then you noticed you're the only troll there. Did he not want to be seen with you because of it? You looked around for him, and he's somewhere in the the front row, you saw. You passed through the conversing people, and caught up to David. You tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face you. He had that winning smile on his face and you relaxed a bit. "There you are. Thought you bailed on me for a sec." He chuckled and led you to your seats. Your heart settled back in your chest and you looked over at him as you sat down. "Sorry for comin' late. My friend was droppin' me off." You shrugged, and he returned the gesture, forgiving you.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You'll soon see that one chick come in with her heels in one hand and a man in the other in the middle of the movie." He laughed. You smiled a bit, still questioning everything you were. He seemed happy around you, but when you saw him in the trailer, he looked so much different. You were about to say something back when the movie started, and a hush went over the crowd. The theater went dark and the film started.

* * *

You followed Dave out the same way you came in. He had told you to wait for him to pick you up, not wanting to take any chances. You waited by the street until his stretch limo pulled up next to you. He rolled down the window. "Get in." He said seriously. It put you off guard before he started laughing. You rolled your eyes and got in, sitting next to him.

"Hey." 

"Hi..." You started nervously.

"So, how'd I do?"

"W-what?" He laughed at your stuttering, and you roll your eyes, remembering how much you hated your own accent.

"I mean the movie, Eridan, the movie." Dave shook his head and grinned at you. You blushed a bit from embarrassment and looked down at the dark carpet.

"It was pretty good." You shrugged and looked back at him once your blush had subsided. Strider nodded and looked out the window, laying back on the seat. You looked down at your hands, letting silence once again take over the conversation. Were you dating Dave Strider now? It was all so confusing. He would only love you in secret. He kissed you behind closed doors and told you his words of affection in a whisper. It made you feel special. No one else knew. Everything was a secret. But, it also made you feel like he didn't want to be around you, like something was wrong with you. He didn't hold your hand, or kiss your cheek. But, it had only been one day. Maybe you were just getting ahead of yourself. Part of you knew that your clingy attitude would be your downfall.

"Thanks... for inviting me." You smiled and looked towards him.

Dace shrugged. "Eh, no problem. I just wanted you to tag along."

Your heart fucking plummeted.

_Tag along._

What the hell did that mean?

You didn't say that, you just smiled and said his acting was superb in the movie. Another shrug.

You hung your head, and your eyes were glazing over again. Your heartbeat was in your ears and your hands were shaky. Everything felt like it was melting, and your limbs went numb. You wanted to just fall out the car. Right then and there.

Then you felt his had touch yours. "Eridan?" He asked softly. You could feel his eyes. You could hear the concern in his voice. You looked up and he gently cupped your face with his other hand. "You okay?" Your jaw shifts and you nod, realizing that he did care... you thought. He was so gentle. He was so convincing. Or maybe you were convincing yourself. He smiled and kissed you gently. "Do you wanna hang out at my place or head home?" You immediately said that you wanted to see his house and he laughed softly, nodding. "Okay, okay."He called to the driver, saying to head home.

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You are dating Dave Strider.

And... you're pretty happy about that.


	5. Chapter 5

You took his hand into yours. 

You could still see the excitement in his eyes. They still showed that he didn't trust you yet. 

He smiled as you guided him out of the car that was parked outside the large building that was your home. You looked over at him as he looked all the way up, his head tipping back and he gasped in awe. "This is where you live?" He asked, looking back at you. You nodded and grinned. "Wait 'til you see the inside." You led him inside and up to the 63rd floor. 

He was smiling like a little kid. It made your insides knot up with a bit of anxiousness. Once the doors opened he let go of your hand and ran in, looking around with wide eyes. You knew he had never seen a place like this. He was a royal blooded troll, but he was still, after all a troll. Most of the trolls you knew were middle class or under. You couldn't help but smile a bit as he walked around, admiring the art work and detail of your penthouse. He walked through, his shoes clicking on the marble tiles. He looked out through the window that surrounded your abode and he gasped, saying he was on top of the world.  You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his waist hand resting your head on his shoulder.

You could feel him relax in your arms, nuzzling you a bit and smiling more. "It's beautiful..." He murmured softly, turning a bit to look at you. His fingers touched your face, then slowly up to your shades. You moved a bit and he stopped. "Shit, sorry I didn't-" 

"It's okay." You said, looking behind him and out the window. The troll slowly retracted from your arms, looking at you and smiling a bit. Silence again... He started to walk over to your couch, in front was a fireplace and a television and to the right was another door, leading to your bedroom. Eridan rested on the couch and the slipped off his jacket and loosened his tie a bit. "I hate these fuckin' clothes." He muttered as you walked over to him. You laughed and nodded in agreement, sitting next to him. "They're always so damn itchy and tight." He grumbled, rolling the sleeves up on his shirt, and you could see all his tattoos. They depicted coy fish of all colors in crystal clear blue water. They ran all up his forearm, probably up to his shoulder. 

"Holy shit." You said under your breath. He turned to you and laughed softly, shrugging. 

"Eh, it's nothin' reely, just somethin' my friend did for me." The troll shrugged and grinned, his fingers running up the art. His mussels flexed as he moved his arms. They weren't bulky, but slender, they fit his form and the way he spoke. You heard trolls were stronger than humans, like that one Equius you had heard about. You hadn't gotten a tattoo yet. You wanted to but you were always too damn scared. Before you knew it your fingers were tracing his body art  while you spoke. 

"Uh... Dave?" You blushed at the way he squeaked, and his cheeks turned a shade of purple. 

You looked down and took your hand off his skin quickly. "Fuck, sorry." You gulped, looking down at your shoes.

"It- it's okay..." He said quietly, his hand touching yours. Your fingers crawled up to his skin, touching his arm. He kept looking at your hand, blushing a little more every time. He looked so damn cute when he did that. And his gills flared. 

You took your hand off him and looked at his gills and fins on the side of his face curiously. Eridan looked you up and down, his cheeks flushing. "What?" He asked, sound a bit scared. You reached out a hand to his face. "Can I..?" The troll shook  his head, blushing even more. 

"Why not?" You challenged, moving closer to him. He blushed eve more, his cheeks pure purple. "It's just- well..." His fins fanned out, and you could see the intricate webbing and patterns, like weaving.

"They like... make a troll... y'know..."

You grinned and arched an eyebrow, leaning closer. "Yeah?"

"They make a troll aroused." He muttered quickly, his face flushing.

"So can I check the suckers out?" You asked again, your body pressed against his.

Eridan debated it for a second, looking at you then in front of himself.

"Could we... could we just take this all to yer' room before we get ahead of ourselves?" He asked meekly, a shy look on his face. You obliged immediately, getting up and grinning. "Follow me, Mister Ampora." You were about to finally make all those nights of fantasies come true. 

Eridan sat on the bed and sunk right in, looking at you surprise. "Wow, this is soft..." He murmured to himself before getting situated in the middle of the bed, curled up next to the fluffy goose feather pillows.  You took off your shoes, as did he, and you slipped off your shirt, leaving you in your trousers. Eridan's cheeks were flushed and he looked up and down at you, a bit nervous. 

"You okay with this?" You asked as you climbed on top of Eridan. He nodded quickly, his eyes eager and his cheeks violet. 

Without another word your finger's brushed against his fins and his eyes closed. You kept watching his expressions as your fingers touched his skin. The violet tinted fins fanned out and you started to feel them a bit more, gently rubbing Eridan's fin between your thumb and index finger. The troll let out a soft noise, and he squirmed a bit, but not in an unpleasant way. You leaned in and kissed his neck, licking his neck gills. Eridan mewled at that, his finger pads pressing against your back. You pulled away and looked at him, and his eyes were filled with surprise. 

"Everything okay?" You asked with a bit of a laugh at the end. Eridan nodded, his cheeks flushed. 

"Y-yeah... yer' just...  _really_ good at this..." He bit his lower lip and reached up to take off your shades. "May I..?" He asked meekly. You nodded and he started to pull them off. "But, you gotta tell me about these." You poked his horns, and he nearly squeaked, his eyes widening. He sighed and took off your sunglasses, his eyes locking with your's. You reached a hand up. "They're really sensitive just so you-ha-know..." He said softly as you started to rub his right horn a bit. The troll closed his eyes again, and your length was getting harder with every little whine or mewl he would make.  

Your fingers slowly made its way from the tip of his horn to the base. You watched him as you rubbed your thumb against the base of his horn. His fingers crawled on your back, and he kept shaking. "D-dave-mmh~  _Daaaave~_ "  He squirmed around, wanting his skin against yours. You immediately obliged, letting go of his horn and undressing him, slowly... first his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt... one button at a time. You could feel his eyes watching you as you slipped off his shirt. Your fingers ran over his stomach, his arm tattoos flowing into the rest on his chest and back.  _  
_

There were gills on Eridan's sides, giving him the same reaction as the ones on his neck, as you found out. You grinned and pressed your pelvis to his, and he gasped, trying to hold onto something. You kissed his neck again, grazing your teeth on his skin. He made a soft noise, almost like he was purring. His left leg rubbed against your's and he whined audibly. His fingers ran through your hair and he rocked his hips back and forth, gasping for breath, 

"Dave..." He whispered in your ear, his face pressed to the top of your head. 

You pulled away and looked at him, and his violet orbs were glazed over. "Yeah?" You asked, your fingers touching the gills on the sides of his torso. 

"Take me."

You kissed him after that, taking off your slacks and tossing them to the side. Your length was pressed against the fabric of your boxers, and you rocked hard against him. He moaned in the kiss, and his nails clawed on your back. Eridan rocked his hips back against you, desperately wanting to feel you against him. You pressed your chest to his, feeling his heart beat against yours. Faster and faster. The high blood pulled away from the kiss and started to suck on your neck, the feeling of his lips on your skin making you gasp softly. "No marks." You hiss. He nibbled your neck and you almost growl at that, his sharp razors pricking your flesh. "Too late~" He chuckled and licked the bite mark he made. 

Your hands move to his waist, and you started to undress him, undoing his trousers and dropping them in a pile next to your bed. He pressed against you instantly, grabbing a breath between his clenched teeth. Eridan rocked his pelvis against yours, his mouth pressed to your neck. You could feel his breath against your skin. It was hot and wet, and he kept kissing, biting and licking your skin.  Your fingers toyed with the waist band of your partner's boxers, and he pressed up to your touch, whimpering softly. You looked down at him and his eyes are filled with lust. His left hand his tangled in your hair and the other his scraping your back with long, claw-like markings.

You bit your lower lip, grinning and winking at him before sliding your hand down his boxers. You felt something... wet touch your fingers, and it _moved_ , curling around your hand. You pulled back quickly and Eridan immediately curled back, looking at you with surprise, his cheeks dark violet.

"What the _hell_?" You looked at your hand and there was a purple liquid on your fingers. You weren't  sure what to think, and you just looked at Eridan with confusion. He looked utterly embarrassed beyond anything, and his knees are pressed to his chest.  "Sorry I should have told you..." He mumbled, pushing his hair from his forehead. Before speaking, he slipped off his boxers, his eyes darting a bit as he did so. He looked like he was going to burst from blushing so much, it was so fucking adorable. 

A violet tentacle curled around, the same that was on your had dripped off the tip, and under was an opening, something like you would see on a human females body. His gaze looked up at you, and he looked so nervous.  His fingers wrapped around his length and his other hand was tangled in his hair. He moaned and closed his eyes, and you could see the shame burn inside of him. His cheeks flushed and he whimpered your name, back arching and legs spreading. You bit your lower lip, moving closer to him. The troll whimpered, laying back down on the fluffy pillows, calling for you.

" _Dave~"_

" _Oh Dave~ **please**." _

You could feel your cheeks flush as well, climbing back on top of him. Your fingers touched his gills and he gasped softly, his hand moving quickly. His thighs were already slick with his own violet DNA. His eyes finally opened, his gaze filled with lust. You looked down at his length, curling in the troll's hand. Quicker and quicker, and you kept  _watching._ It made your dick ache, and you kept watching his face. His eyes would flutter, and his gills would fan out. Eridan would whimper and purr, he would call out your name and squirm around, all while toying with himself. He looked so fucking _sexy._ _  
_

"Please just look at me..." Eridan whimpered, biting his lower lip. You obliged, your eyes meeting his. You kissed him softly, and you could hear him moan again. He looked up at you, when you pulled away, and he bit his lip. "Just... be gentle?" Eridan added softly. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. You touched the tentacle and Eridan trembled, gasping softly. It curled a bit, and you start pumping it slowly, his genetic material slick on your hand already. Eridan gripped your hair again, and he moaned in your ear. His sharp teeth felt like knives brushing against your ear, and his breath sent chills down your spine.

"Mmm _Dave~ more..."_

You didn't have to make him tell you twice. You slipped a finger in his entrance, which he informed you was called his 'nook'. He moaned in your ear, and his legs instinctively spread out. You bit his shoulder and his head tipped back, starting to tear the sheets. He clawed at your back, and you hissed as you felt the sting of open wounds being exposed to oxygen. His trembling voice begged for more, and you slid in another finger, teasing him a bit. Eridan whined audibly and you could feel the warm violet liquid on your fingers. You slid the two digits in a bit deeper, and his breath hitched. You heard the tearing of cotton sheets and the moans of the troll. You watched his face, filled with lust and pleasure. His eyelids fluttered, and you scissored him for a bit before slipping your fingers. They were slick with his DNA and you actually tasted it... the salty liquid made your tongue curl and your length get harder, oddly. 

He looked up at you with his wide violet orbs that made your heart melt, and you leaned in, kissing him gently. You pressed against him and his length curled around your's. You moaned in the kiss, your hand searching for his among the sheets. He found your's, intertwining his fingers with your own. The cool feeling of his rings made you relax a bit, and you turned your head, kissing him passionately. Eridan's gills fanned out, and he pulled away, his hand still holding your's. Your forehead was pressed against his, your hair falling around the frame of your face. He smiled before closing his eyes and gasping again, his length curling up and around your own. You moaned, exchanging breaths of air with him. His body pressed against yours, and a heat rose in your body, sparks flying. 

"R-ready?" You asked, looking into his eyes.

"Y-yeah... just..."

"Don't worry about it." 

You kissed him again before shifting your hips. His hand squeezed yours, and his breaths became quicker. You could tell he was scared; his eyes were shut tight and he spread his legs. You got up so you were able to see what you were doing. You held his hand tight, whispering that everything was going to be okay before slowly sliding in him. Eridan moaned and trembled; his hand gripped yours, and his toes curled. The troll was tight around your length. You shifted back and forth to get a feel before sliding in and out slowly. He moaned louder, his horns tearing the sheets more as he tipped his head back. 

He pressed up to you, and leaned over, kissing him gently. Eridan's bulge curled around the base of your length and you moaned in the kiss, moving in him a bit harder. As you pulled away you could see the pleasure and distress on his face, squirming around and rocking back and forth. Your blonde bangs were sicking to your face with sweat, your body trembling as well. The troll arched his back, gasping.

" _D-dave!!"_

You leaned closer to him, still holding his hand, white-knuckled like he was about to die. The troll's breath was shaky and uneven as you moved in him over and over. His length oozed a warm violet liquid on you, and you relished the feeling, pressing closer to him. Eridan rocked back and forth against you, and his fins fanned out when you kissed them. The troll whimpered softly, his back arching and his eyes fluttering. You moved in deeper and his eyes shut tight. He squeezed your hand harder, knuckle breaking tight. His body got hot and he trembled. He hissed out a cuss, and you bit your lower lip. He whimpered your name and you opened your eyes, seeing his pained face.

"E-eridan?" 

* * *

You opened your eyes, your hand still gripped with his. You never knew this could feel so damn  _wonderful_.  The feeling of Dave's skin against your's, and the way he kissed you made your heart flutter. You felt the sparks you never thought would exist between you and him. You were terrified of him inside of you, for anatomy reasons, plus, you had only been with other trolls, making you even more scared. He kissed you while he moved in you, and you moaned. Your body shook, and you felt your nook tighten. 

 _Fuck that **hurt**._  

Every movement felt so  _good,_ but it also hurt like a bitch. Your moans were filled with some cries, and you bit you lower lip. You couldn't stop. Everything as a mixture of pain and pleasure. Your mind was so fuzzy you were't even able to speak, everything just came out with shaky breaths and desperate moans. You gripped Dave's hand trying to grab his attention. Then he slid in deeper, and a rush went to your head. Fuel pumped through your veins and your nook was stretched so much. 

_"Shit... Dave... I-ha~"_

He stopped right after, touching your face and looking down at you. Your eyes opened, meeting his gaze. 

"Are you... are you okay?" He asked. His voice was so soft and gentle, and his eyes were filled with concern for you.

You kept breathing heavily, nodding and gasping for air. "Y-yeah... I- I just..." You couldn't figure out what to say. Everything was screaming. You  ** _needed_** this. It felt so fucking good .The blonde looked at you puzzled, pressing his forehead to your's. "Am I hurting you?" He whispered. You could feel his breath tickle your lips, the smell of his sweat and cologne.You stopped for a moment, or rather, your heart stopped for a moment. You didn't want to upset him. He wanted this as much as you. You shook your head, but he didn't keep going. 

"Don't lie to me." He whispered. His eyes looked right through you. He wanted you to be okay. Dave wasn't doing anything until you fessed up.

"Am. I. Hurting. You?" Dave punctuated, his eyes looking at you with adoration and concern.

"Well... y-yeah, a bit..." You blushed dark violet and looked back at him. The blonde moved out a bit and kissed your forehead gently. "Better?" You nodded and closed your eyes as he started to rock back and forth. Your length was starting to curl around Dave's, and a moan escaped your lips. You moaned his name, leaking on Dave. You could hear him chuckle softly and you feel yourself get embarrassed. Things started to turn and you could feel Dave change a bit. you loved it. He chuckled darkly, like he was up to something, and he nibbled your gills. 

Then his accent slipped out.

  _"Mm darlin' you're so cute like this~"_

Your length got rock hard after that. His accent flowed in your ear. His breathing was ragged, and he chuckled softly as he teased you. You couldn't even protest, and every time you tried you would just moan louder, pressed against the goose feather pillows. Your head tipped back and tore more fabric, and you started to stain the sheets. That just got him more excited. 

"Look at you~" He chuckled, moving in and out of you slowly. It was such a damn tease, and you almost growled about how much you wanted to feel the pain again. 

"Just look at yourself, hon', shakin' and beggin' me to fuck you~" He grinned and bit your fins. You growled, your bulge being grabbed by his free hand. Dave licked the place where he bit and you hissed, your back arching. Your bulge curled in his hand, and he grinned, giving it a hard squeeze. You moan, louder, and louder. You hand his still clinging to his, and you cry out his name, your eyes popping open and you release on his hand. 

He keeps going, though, making sure to get all you're worth until the warmth spreads in your nook, and he moans in your ear. His breaths ragged and his body shaking. You were still panting, your chest heaving up and down and you sighed with contentment. Dave looked at you with a soft gaze, his cheeks completely red. He didn't speak, he just watched you, and you knew exactly what he meant.

You rested yourself on you forearms, kissing him softly. Your heart melted and everything washed away. It was perfect... He rolled off of you and he touched your cheek, laughing softly. You took his hand into your's and pressed your lips to his soft skin. "I love you so much..." You murmured softly, eyes closing. He whispered the same back and you looked up at him, almost surprised. After all the confusion the night had brought, you were almost certain this would go nowhere. But he smiled and you smiled a bit as well.

"Really?"

"With all my heart..."


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up after his lips pressed to yours. Your eyes opened and he smiled down at you, running his fingers through your hair. He was glowing. A smile on his face and he laughed softly as your eyes opened, and he promptly planted another kiss on your lips, and you gave a bit of effort to return the gesture. 

"Good mornin"." Eridan murmured when he pulled away, looking at you with tired eyes, sleepy, happy, and sweet. His dark curls were mangled from last night, cascading on his forehead in a messy mop on his head. The troll flopped back onto the bed, and you moved over a bit to see him laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  You rolled on you side and laughed softly. 

"You okay?" You touched his arm, and he shrugged. 

"Just sore." He chuckled softly, moving his head so he was looking at you. You grinned and you started to remember last night. The feeling of it all... it felt so different, and yet so natural. The troll looked at you and yawned quietly, his eyes opening and closing slowly. He looked so cute when he did that, and he let out this adorable noise when he would yawn as well. You slowly sat up, stretching your limbs and yawning. He watched you, humming tunelessly and smiling. You laughed and arched an eye brow, reaching to your bedside table for your glasses. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothin'." Eridan murmured, his eyes starting to close again. You sighed and reached for your phone. Seeing the time your eyes widened and you sat up quickly, cussing under your breath. The troll managed to get up a bit, his hips barely moving. He asked you what was wrong, and you were trying to explain it.

"Mr. Strider? are you awake?"

Eridan looked at you with terrified eyes, and he started to get up. It looked like it pained him to, and your stomach twisted.

"Mr Strider?" She knocked a second time.

"Y-yes?" You managed to say, trying to sound like you just got up.

"Could you get ready? It's almost 10:30."

"Yeah, be out in a sec." You rolled out of bed quickly, looking at Eridan with fear in your eyes. 

You didn't start to speak until you heard your PA's clicking foot steps fade.

"What now?" The high blood hissed under his breath, buttoning up his white shirt haphazardly. You just shrugged, and hurried into the shower before things got any worse.

You turned on the water, it scalding your back and the new scars. You jerked away in pain, but let the water pour down on you. It helped stir your scenes, and after three minutes your were out of there, drying yourself with a towel and brushing your teeth. Your eyes looked up at your reflection and your mind started to go back to all of those horrible and stupid thoughts that made you want to pull out a bottle of clear alcohol and drink away your fears. But you couldn't do that. Not with him. Not with all the publicity. 

He was apart of you, and you had to accept that. Eridan wasn't just a one night stand. Was that what you were expecting? Did you not want to fall in love? Do you want to break his heart?

'I dare you.' 

_'I fucking dare you.'_

* * *

 

You sat on his bed, hands folded in your lap, while you waited. You waist hurt like hell, but it was all worth it, and that was the least of your problems. Dave might loose his job over this. Just one night, and he took all the necessary precautions to avoid this leaking to the public. You laid down on the bed after a while, your back getting to tired from holding yourself up. You looked up at the ceiling  and smiled a bit. This was  _happening_. This wasn't a dream. Dave Strider was actually your boyfriend. You laughed softly and you felt your cheeks heat up just a bit. 

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. You sat up and look at him, fixing your glasses.

"What?" He asked.

"Well? How the hell am I gettin' outta here?" You said it like it was a bit obvious. He didn't answer for a bit, putting on  pair of jeans and a red button up before looking at you. 

"I said I don't know." 

You sighed through your nose and rest back on the bed with a  _thump._ Your eyes fixed on the ceiling and you kept thinking. You could understand why he was edgy. He was trying to cover up your relationship with him, and he was trying to get you out of his house. But you wouldn't really mind staying, to be honest. He was really nice behind closed doors, but his harsh and rough facade had to be put back on before he left, or he could loose everything.

You remembered that feeling.

You wouldn't wish it on your worst enemy.

He walked over to you, leaning over you and kissing you tenderly.

"I'm sorry... it's..." His voice faded and you kissed his cheek.

"I know." 

Dave smiled a bit and laughed to himself. "I wish I could just stay here..." He mused, his forehead resting on your's.

You laughed and pushed him off. "Hush up and get down there before your assistant rats us out."

He grins at that, walking out the door and winking at you. That dork. 

 

You just laid on the bed after that, reliving the night before. It felt so perfect. Everything was so weird, but you liked it.

No,  _loved it._

The feeling... the whole experience. It was better than the feeling of the old poison running through your veins long ago. His finger touching your's and his voice in your ears. When he asked you if you were alright and his eyes locked with your's... you felt yourself reduce to putty in his hands.  Everything felt so damn good.

Then he just talked to you after that, laughing at the whole thing, the questions he had and you explained them with a tired voice and slowly closing eyes. Dave was so... desirable... so different... and he was your's. 

You thought.

You weren't sure yet.

But the way he spoke made your mind melt, but he didn't want to be seen with you. The confusion rattled your mind. It made you sick. You wanted to push it back, and just drown in the feeling of love, but the real questions kept pressing at your skull. But you haven't yet, not even that night. You had to soon. He was toying with your mind like a puppeteer and if you didn't start asking questions, your mind would probably snap. You couldn't take another manipulating relationship, it nearly tore your life in half. The downward spiral until Feferi found you in your near-death state. You still have some needles... you never understood why you didn't get up the nerve to throw them away. Now you knew why. But, then again, your mind did always travel to the worst case scenario, so maybe it was just that. You had to ask him... sooner or later...

 

Dave came back after an hour or so, a bag from Starbucks in one hand and a drink in the other. 

"I thought I'd get you coffee today instead." He chuckled, sitting next to you on the bed.

You got up and smiled. "Thanks." You said, taking a blueberry muffin out the bad and laughing softly. "You're too kind."

Dave shrugged and handed you the fancy drink. You totally needed this.

"So," You said after a slow sip from the cappuccino. "What's the plan?"

The blonde let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I could let you take one of my cars back to your place. I'd pick it up later." You looked at him with a bit of bewilderment. "Are you sure? What if someone catches me in that thing? What am I gonna do then?" You asked, looking at him seriously. Dave shot you a look that would make anyone cower in the seat, and you shut up quickly. 

"It was just an idea, get over yourself." He groaned and put his head in his hands. You sighed and ate your muffin, watching him think to himself.

"Okay, so uh, my assistant is telling me that I have a couple interviews for the movie." He explained after a couple of minuets elapsed. 

"And what's that gotta do with me?"

"Well, I could say that you're just here to do my hair and shit; I don't know." Dave groaned and rested back on the bed, his hands resting on his chest. You debated the idea and shrugged. "That might work, actually." He turned his head towards you, and you tilt your head to the side. "Nothin' wrong with tryin'." Though 'trying' wasn't the right word. It was more like hairdresser-story-or-bust kind of ordeal. 

He sat up again and chuckled softly. "You are possibly the worst thing that's happened to my courier." 

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

* * *

 

When his assistant walked in, you were doing his hair in the bathroom, with all the hair products that were in the cabinets. Which was just some shampoo, gel, and hairspray. Needless to say, you made it work, turning the messy pile of golden hay on his head into actual hair. He looked pretty damn good, too.

What the hell were you saying? He always looked good.You just made him look even better. 

"Mister Strider you should-"

You turned around and there was his PA. She was human, of course, with brown hair that went to her shoulders. She looked a lot taller on those stilts that women called heels, and she wore a businesses casual outfit. 

"Oh, hello." You said, extending your hand to her. She shook it with a hard grip. What was wrong with her? "You must be-"

"Quinn. My name is Quinn." She gave you this plastic smile that made you want to shrivel up a bit. Dave got up and looked at you, then Quinn.

"Yeah, this is Eridan Ampora, my hairdresser." He explained, his hands in his pockets. She nodded, putting her hand to her side and looking at David. "I see. Well, Mister Strider I have a couple messages for you, if you don't mind." The young woman said, then eyed you. "If we could speak in private..." Her voice got completely stiff and you clenched your jaw. Strider nodded. 

"Yeah, sure," then to you, "sorry, I gotta go-"

"No, no it's fine, I'll catch a bus home." You said smiling a bit. He nodded and walked out the door, trailing behind Quinn. You gathered your affairs and let yourself out, feeling a bit confused. But Jesus, Quinn seemed like a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahh sorry for a short chapter. More is to come, dearies! I'm glad you all enjoy the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hairdresser, huh?"

You nodded and rested back in the comfy spinning chair, looking at your computer.  

"Funny," Quinn chuckled dryly, tapping away with her goddamn stylist. That always got on your nerves. Her micromanaging. "I don't remember getting a call from him..."

You looked up from your computer, your hard glare hidden under your shades. "I asked him myself. His boss skedaddled, so I hired him." You muttered flatly, looking back at your computer. You couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about booting out Eridan. Plus, he made your hair look damn good. 

Quinn sat down at the chair on the other side of the desk. She arched an eyebrow at you, setting her phone down in the first time in like, a billion years. "Really, Dave?" She asked, leaning in a bit. You nodded and turned your head towards her. 

"Yes, Quinn." 

The young woman rested back and laughed softly. "Alright, alright, whatever, Mr. Strider." She rolled her eyes as she dragged out the words, making your want to rip the mouse from the computer. You sighed and left the conversation at that, and the brunet picked up her phone again, tapping away. You hated her. She knew too much about you. She was too close to your ever screaming secrets. But, nothing was really a secret when one is famous. Somebody always knows something. 

Sometimes you wondered if she was trying to leak things to magazine companies or something so she could make a buck or two off your life. But, you never fired her, because you knew anyone else would totally sell you out. Quinn was a bitch, but she didn't ask for much except for a pay check and the right to manage your priorities, and no one would put up with your shit but her. She was kind of like an older sister or something; she would make sure your life was in order, but she would also stab you in the back in order to benefit herself. You were walking on glass with her, and you just wanted the conversation to drop.

"Isn't he just an apprentice?" She asked, fixing her hair a bit.

You looked up from the screen at her. "Was. Was an apprentice." You muttered, you jaw shifting with annoyance.

Quinn nodded softly, resting back in her chair. She wasn't going to let this go. She was like a blood hound searching for a slave. "When did he start working for you?"

"When did you start becoming so nosy?" You snapped back. Quinn shut up after that, her face changing.

You settled back into your chair a bit uneasily, checking emails lazily, the same old thing. Fan mail, requests to do different interviews. The usual. Tension and silence lingered for a few minuets before things started to settle a bit, and you could tell that Quinn was relaxed again.

"What's on the agenda today?" 

The woman looked scrolled through her phone. "Well, People Magazine wanted to interview you about your new movie, and there are some talk shows that wanted you to stop by..." She said, her gaze fixing back onto you. Your head turned so she knew she had your full attention. "When's the interview?"

"Around 3 p.m."

You shrug and get up. "Tell 'em I'll be there, where do I meet?"

"Says the Starbucks off of I45. Would you like me to drive you?" The brunet stood up as well, looking up at you.

You shook you head. "No, I can drive. Thanks." 

* * *

 

 You sat across from the interviewer of people magazine, Nick . He looked a bit older than you, but not by much, probably in his late twenties. He asked you questions you would get a lot; what it was like on set, any tension between people, a subject you barely described, and what you did to get into character, all that junk.

"What would you think if there was another film in the series?" 

You shrugged and took a sip from your coffee. "Eh, I wouldn't really mind. Micky is an interesting character to play. He has a sort of charisma that you don't find with many roles now or days." If it's one thing you learned from past interviews, it's to never talk like yourself, because you've heard that you sound like an idiot. Plus, this was getting your mind off of Eridan and Quinn. You were worried if this interview would get too personal. You were hoping that things would move along quickly, hoping that he didn't have anymore questions, but he did. And as he was asking, and lord and behold look what just breathed in through the door.

You had to keep yourself distracted, though your eyes met his for a moment. The troll saw you across from the interviewer, who was writing down notes, and he quickly turned away, knowing what was going on. You thanked God for him not approaching you. You could feel tension slowly start to build, and you started to feel like a cat with it's hairs raising.

The man kept asking you questions, and you started to answer them while stuttering or while looking down at you coffee cup. You'd drum your fingers while your gaze averted in Eridan's direction. You couldn't keep your mind off that troll. It didn't seem like Nick noticed, he would just keep writing down your answers, nodding methodically when you would respond, the usual.  But, you were feeling the complete opposite. You couldn't think straight with him around. It wasn't that much of a bad; you kind of liked your heart fluttering when you thought about him, or when you looked his way and he was looking back. And when he would say your name, it was the cutest thing ever. 

"Excuse me, Mister Strider?" Nick asked.

You looked back in his direction, realizing that you were looking back at Eridan. 

"Is everything okay?" 

You nodded and laughed softly. "Yeah, yeah, just tired." You shrugged and took a sip of coffee again.

The journalist nodded. "Alright, so where were we..."

* * *

 

You laid on the bed, sighing softly. Feferi was at her flower shop again, and you felt so... different. Not because you lost your xenovirginity or something, but because you saw him. You hoped you didn't blow his secret-no, not his, your's as well... yeah, kinda. You hadn't told Feferi, mostly because she was at work, but you also kind of liked this to be just a secret. Something special you never told anyone else about. It made butterflies bounce in your stomach and your body feel warm and fuzzy. You laughed happily at the thought. Just the two of you... no one else. The way you always wanted it, but never had, and now you did.

But, you still didn't ask him. It wouldn't have been right to question him. One, because a week didn't even pass, and you couldn't just text him. That would be kind of rude. You kept it to yourself, feeling better than before. Everything was going to be okay. 

It always was in the end. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dave called you the next morning.

"Hey..."

"Oh, hey... so uh, anythin' new?"

Dave chuckled on the other end, and you could hear the shuffling of a potato chip bag. 

"Not really a new script came in, I haven't read it yet. It's romcom apparently."

You nodded, though he couldn't see it. "Oh? Sounds cool. Sorry for runnin' into you the other day."

"Eh, it's okay, really. Kinda distracted me there." You smiled at that, and you could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hmm... you think the interviewer noticed?"

"Nah. I keep my cool. That's what Striders do, babe."

You could feel your cheeks heat up a bit and you laughed softly. 

Silence elapsed for a bit and you hummed tunelessly, thinking of what to say, though neither of you talked. 

"Do you know if you're going on location, for your movie or whatever?" You asked finally.

Dave laughed. "Why? You wanna tag along?"

"Absolutely!" You laughed again, waving at Feferi as she walked through the door. 

"I hope so then. Maybe a tropical vacation or somethin. You could summon all the fish or some shit, right?"

You roll your eyes. "It doesn't work like that." 

As Dave was talking, Feferi neared you. "Who's on the line?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Wait- hold on, love." You were pretty sure you could feel Dave's blush on other end as he giggled out an 'okay'.

"It's Dave Strider." You grinned at Feferi and she gasped.

"No!"

"Mmhm! Right now!"

"I was shore he wouldn't have called." She teased, giving you a playful punch on the shoulder. You rolled you eyes and sighed.

"Tell him I pike his movies and that he gorgeous!" Feferi laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Only I say that!" You laughed and got back on the phone. 

"Can only say what?" Dave chuckled.

"That you're gorgeous-"

"Damn straight." 

You laughed again, messing around with the coffee cup in  your  hand before taking a sip.

"So, anythin' planned, Mister Strider?" 

"You can come over later if you want. I mean, I don't have anything planned." 

You debated for a second, before sighing and saying you would.

"Is four okay?"

"Anything's chill, I'm just sittin' on my ass writing sick rhymes."

"Whatever. See you then."

You hung up and walked over to Feferi, sitting on the bar stool as she started to make some pancakes.  "You two are just adorabubble!" Your friend giggled and looked up at you. A giggle escaped your lips and you blushed a bit, knowing she was right. That man just made your heart flutter and smile like an idiot. Maybe tonight you'd finally put all your worries to rest. He was such an amazing guy, and you wouldn't want him to slip through your fingers... you sighed softly and looked down at the counter top.

"I dunno, Fef..." 

"Water you talking aboat? You guys are dating, right?" Feferi asked, flipping over vegan pancakes. You shrugged again, frowning a bit. "It's just... he doesn't like to be around me when we're in public." You blew air out through your nose, your curly violet bangs brushing out of your face a bit. Feferi set down her spatula and looked at you. 

"Eridan Ampora." Your eyes gazed up at the other troll, her hands planted firmly on her hips, and a stern look on her face. "You are not just some one night stand! You are a troll! Dave probubbly has the same eelings for your too. He's just to shy to say so." The royal blood shrugged, putting the thin golden pancakes on a plate and setting them on the counter. 

You raised yourself up a bit, picking off the one from the top and rolling it up like a burrito before eating it. "Yeah, I get what you're sayin' but he like, doesn't even acknowledge me! I mean, yeah sure he's supposed to act like we're not together, but it hurts Fef!" You whined, clenching your jaw so you didn't cry. Feferi nodded and sighed softly. "Just ask him tonight, I suppose." She murmured, walking to the coffee machine to make two cups for you and her.

You looked in your mug as if asking for a answer from your coffee, and you frowned a bit. "I want to, but I just don't wanna seem so..." You couldn't find the right word so you jut made a distressed face while groaning out an 'eh'. Your room mate nodded and brought over a pot of fresh coffee, pouring you some in your mug while she spoke. "Whale, Eridan, ask anyway. There's no use being in a relationship if you can't talk, right?" Feferi looked at you. She had a point. You finally put your thoughts in the back of your mind, going to take a nap before heading over to Dave's.

* * *

 

 Dave opened the door right after your rang the doorbell. You were wearing your hood up, horns sticking out of holes you cut out. The rain outside as so loud you could hear it pound on the roof. Your clothes were soaked, and your jeans were sagging around your hips. The blonde grinned, pulling you inside by your hand and giving you a peck on the lips. "You walk here or somethin'?" He teased as your kicked your shoes off and pulled off your hoodie. 

"Very funny." You rolled your eyes, hanging up the wet garment before walking to the mini bar and fridge. You searched for something to snack on as Dave walked up behind you. "If you take my goldfish I at least need a hug." The actor wrapped his arms around your waist and you turned around, munching on the salty crackers. You laughed and wrapped one arm around the blonde, who in turn groaned. 

"No dude I'm dying I need a hug." 

"Yer' fine c'mon."

"Augh no I'm dying ahh Eridan helllpppp." Dave started slide down to the floor, making painful noises as he did so.

You rolled your eyes and patted his head as he fell. "Dave, get up." You muttered. 

"Can't man I'm dead."

"Dave."

"I can only be revived by... TRUE LOVE'S KISS~"

You swore you were about to drop the bag of gold fish on David's head, but you knelt to his height, looming over him.

"Then pucker up, dead boy." You laughed and pressed your lips to the blonde's though you had just had a mouth full of food. 

Dave sat up and grimaced a bit. "Gold fish tastes weird from your mouth."

Rolling your eyes you picked up the blonde, carrying him bridal-style. "Woah- what the- dude you are going against a dead man's wishes." Dave protested, though he was completely limp in your arms. 

"Yeah, well I just revived this dead man so no more wishes."

The blonde frowned and rested his head against your shoulder before you tossed him onto the bed. "Happy now?" You laughed, sitting next to him. Dave shrugged and rested on the pillows. "Yeah."

The silence flew into the conversation rather quick after that, and you looked out the window, seeing the rain outside and the dark clouds. It was pouring harder and harder, and the thunder even made your fins flutter a bit. The rain was pounding against the window harder and harder, and you could barely hear your own thoughts. You didn't speak for a little while, mostly because your couldn't hear anything but the rain. Dave touched your leg with his foot, turning his head towards you so you knew you had his full attention. "Hey..."

You hummed softly, looking back at him.

"You okay?"

Your mind immediately went to those questions that pressed, but your heart said otherwise.

Shaking your head you murmured softly in reply. "A little cold." You murmured softly, moving a bit closer to him. The blonde sat up and smirked a bit. "Well why don't you just take off those wet clothes?" You gave him a look, though your fins did fan out. "No, I just need some tea."

Dave shook his head and got up. "You're gonna have to go to Teavana for that, 'cause I only have one thing here." He walked into the kitchen, and you followed him. "Oh really? And what is that?" You asked, leaning against the counter. Dave searched through the cabinet before finally pulling out some coco powder. "Hot chocolate." He tossed you the bag, and you caught it, looking at the package. "Fine, could you make me some?" You tossed the coco back to him and Dave gave you a grin, a devious grin.

"One condition,"

"What..."

"You gotta take your shirt off."

You gave him that annoyed look, but David was still grinning like an idiot on drugs. But, your t-shirt was clinging to your skin, and you couldn't stop shivering every 5 seconds, so you pulled off your shirt and tossed it to the side, looking back at Dave who chuckled softly and started to make two cups of hot chocolate.

"What?" You laughed, moving up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist. You could feel Dave's body heat up, and he blushed a bit as he laughed softly, boiling hot water on the stove. "What?" He echoed back, pouring the powder into the mugs. "What's so funny, hm?" You chuckled softly, your head resting in the crook of his neck. Dave stuttered a bit and turned around, handing you a cup of hot chocolate. "Nothing..." He murmured into his drink, barley looking at you. 

"Dave..." 

"Hm?" 

"Look at me." 

Dave looked up at you for a moment, but glanced back down. You swore he would bury his face in his cup if he could. Moving closer to him, you took off his shades. "Look at me." The blonde did, his red eyes looking into yours. His cheeks dusted light red as you tilted his chin up a bit. "Somethin' on yer' mind?" Dave looked away from your gaze, blushing even more. He shook his head, but you tilted his head up a little more. "Out with it."

Dave bit his lower lip, and set his cup down before pushing against you and kissing you gently. His hand pressed to your bare chest moaning softly and pressing you to the counter opposite of he stove and oven. Your fins fluttered and you closed your eyes, arms still around the human. He pressed his pelvis to yours, and you could hear him let out a content noise. Pulling away, his gaze met yours, and he leaned in close to you, his fingers rubbing the gills on your sides. "Eridan..." He whispered breathlessly, grinding against you. "I need you..." You moaned softly as he touched your skin, breathing heavily as Dave pressed against you. Your hands were against the granite, giving you more force as you ground against him. He tipped his head back and gasped, eyelids fluttering. You moved a hand towards his waist, pulling him closer, and you grinned. 

"Dave, I know you can do better than that~" You teased, rocking back and forth. Dave gripped your shoulders, panting under his breath and eyes half-lidded. 

"Eri-eridan I want you to touch me everywhere~" He gaped, his fingers rubbing your gills, making you growl softly. The human seemed to get a little kick out of it, biting his lower lip and grinning as his fingers moved a bit quicker. You growled and pushed him off you before turning him and pinning him against the counter, his back facing you.  Dave pressed his ass to your pelvis and gasped softly, his head resting on the counter top. He rocked back and forth, and you started to unbutton your jeans, pulling them below your thighs. Dave moaned, feeling the tent in your pants. You rocked back against him, your chest pressed to his back. He whined, moving in the opposite motion and whispering your name. 

"Eridan-oh Eridan please~ I want you everywhere on me~" Dave started to pull down his boxers, his ass pressed against your bulge.You growled, your teeth grazing against the nape of his neck. His eyelids fluttered, and the blonde bit his lower lip. Your body started to heat up, and you hiked Dave's shirt up, finally feeling his skin against yours, and you reviled in the feeling, lips pressed to his neck and your chest pressed to his back, which was starting to arch as he whined for more. They weren't even words, just soft noises. You were almost baffled by how submissive he could get, but you loved every moment of it. Every word, every expression, every sound. You couldn't get enough of him. Your hands were at his hips, pressing your thumbs in the soft flesh. Dave moaned, head lowered as his forearms kept him up. You pulled down your boxers before pressing your length to him. His breath hitched, and his body trembled, pressing back  _hard_. You growled again, your breathing becoming heavier, hotter. David whined, trying to get your attention, but you just chuckled, a grin tugging at the corners of your mouth. "What is it, Dave?" You taunted, letting your bulge rub against his bare skin. 

"Eridan I- fuck- Eridan please~" He moaned, but you weren't letting him off that easy.

"Please what?"

"Just fuck me Eridan, please!~"

You waited just a little bit, and Dave didn't even glance at you, burning with shame. Then you bit his neck, sliding into him, and he cried out, arching his back. He rocked against you, moaning  loudly and resting his head on the counter. You kissed his neck tenderly, pressing back against him. David let out a content noise, his body heating up as you rocked back and forth. Dave let out a cry with every movement you made, stretching out the blonde as your pressed your way inside of him. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned loudly when you started to move in and out of him. Slowly at first, but moving quicker as Dave pleaded for you to keep going. Your face was in the crook of his neck; you were breathing heavily, kissing the blonde's skin and sometimes nibbling his flesh. The blonde would whine and squirm around a bit, his head lowered and his fingers trying to grasp for something but only finding the hot air. The blonde moaned louder and pressed against your pelvis, murmuring something unintelligible. You nibbled his skin and a grin tugged at the corners of your mouth.

"Speak up, love~" You teased, your lips grazing his left ear. You left tender kisses all over his body, almost mocking the rough movements of your hips.

"Eri-Eridan oh god Erid-ahhh~" Dave's upper body was resting on the counter, his back arched up to you as he tried to speak."Eridan I want you- oh jesus fuck-touch me Eridan~ I want you to touch me everywhere~" The blonde moaned, eyelids fluttering.

You moved your right hand from his hips, starting to stroke his length slowly. That got a moan from Dave and he whispered 'yes' over and over as you kept going, keeping a rhythm going. You kept moving in and out of him, a heat building between the both of you.The blonde would whine sometimes, tilting his head to get a kiss from you, and you would lean over, embracing him as he moaned with pleasure. You fingers would muse his hair and he would mewl contently, his length already leaking on your hand. You would nuzzle his neck when he would lower his head again, and with every thrust he would let out a sound of pleasure, head tipped back, and hips pressed forcefully to your own.  Your other hand moved up to his chest, touching his abdomen and scratching his chest once in a while, sometimes a little too hard.

"Ah! Not so hard love~!" The blonde gasped, biting his lower lip. You kissed the nape of his neck, whispering an apology to him, but what you got in return was a little surprising to you.

"Again~" He whispered breathlessly, head lowered. You could feel his body heat up with shame, but you did as he asked, clawing his chest, in return he moaned loudly. Dave rested his head on the counter, rocking his hips back and forth as you clawed his skin and stroked his length. Warm liquid was dripping from your hand as Dave trembled. You slid in deeper as he asked, your length almost pressing to his prostate. Dave whimpered, fingers curling. He spread his legs out, whimpering softly and pressing against you. The blonde was visibly shaking, whispering your name. His body was covered in sweat, his t-shirt was hiked up to his shoulder blades, and his pants fell to his ankles. He was the picture of lust, unlike anything you would have imagined. You loved it. you loved every whimper he would make, every time he would whisper your name breathlessly. It got you excited, hungry for more. 

"Eridan~" Dave gasped.

You hummed tunelessly in reply, kissing his neck and shoulder blades.

" _Harder.~_ "

A devious grin was on your face and your teeth pricked Dave's skin as you slid in as much as you could, moving in and out of him, and pressing hard against him. The blonde's knees buckled and his forearms collapsed on him, leaving him a trembling mess on the counter.

" _Yes! Eridan oh fuck_   _ **yes**_ _~!_ " 

Dave looked like he was going to fall over, and you quickly put one hand to his chest, gently holding him up as you kept going, feeling a heat grow inside of you. The blonde cried out, trying to hold onto something as he arched his back, moaning your name louder and louder. Dave released in your hand and on his legs, the warm liquid dripping in his inner thighs and on your fingers. He collapsed on the counter, body flushed and trembling, but you weren't done. You were going to get everything he had. You moved harder and faster, and the blonde squirmed a bit, eyelids fluttering. He let out a mixture of a groan and a moan of pleasure, biting his lower lip.

"Oh Eridan~ ohhhhh Errriidaaaahhhn~" The human gasped, spreading his legs a bit more. You stroked his length a bit rougher now, and Dave let out a heavy but content breath with each hard movement. You were teetering on the edge, a fire blazing through your body. Dave was whimpering now, his hips moving with your rough movements. "Mmhm~ Eridan please I can't-oh  _fuck~_." Dave whined his eyes shutting tight as more white liquid oozed onto your hand. You growled, finally feeling release in Dave. He gasped and his knees buckled again, arching his back. He bit his lower lip and grinned, reveling the feeling of being filled up with your genetic material. He gasped as you slowly pulled out, licking his lips and turning back towards you.

He greeted you with a passionate kiss, and you intertwined your fingers with his. You mused his hair, pulling him closer. The blonde pressed his chest to your own, still leaning against the counter. You closed your eyes and listened to him moan softly into the kiss. You pulled away, breathing heavily and pressing your forehead to Dave's. His breath tickled your lips, and the blonde hummed tunelessly.

"Eridan, you're so good to me~" He purred softly into your ear before kissing your neck. Your eyelids fluttered, and you gave out a content noise. Dave nuzzled the crook of your neck, arms wrapping around you. You smiled a bit and rested your head on his, listening to his breathing. His heart beat was synced to your own, beating slowly and gently. Dave yawned softly, and you looked down at him. 

"Tired?" 

He nodded and looked back up at you with sleepy red orbs. You picked up the blonde bridal style, and he went limp in your arms, leaning closer to you as you walked into the bedroom. You cleaned him and yourself up with some wash cloths before slipping under the sheets with him in your arms. You kissed his cheek before turning off the lights. You didn't sleep much. You just listened to him breathe softly, watching his peaceful face. He was so perfect... so wonderful... and he was all yours. Every inch was yours to hold, touch, and love, and all in secret. You loved the secret intimacy that your shared, that only you two knew. He only showed his emotions behind closed doors, and you loved it just as much as you hated it. You hated feeling rejected in public, pretending that your relationship was professional. You knew why it had to be that way, but you felt so distraught about it. You didn't ask though, because you wanted to trust him. You wanted him to know you trusted him, but you knew you didn't.

Your jaw clenched and you held back tears at the thought, eyes still gazing over Dave. You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to lull yourself to sleep, but lying awake with thoughts of rejection. 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating has become quite difficult, so apologies. I'll try my best.


	9. Chapter 9

Eridan woke up, though he didn't get much sleep. Dave was still snoozing, his chest moving up and down slowly as he breathed. The troll smiled a bit, getting up and stretching. He yawned and ran a hand through his dark locks. Jesus, he hadn't felt so good in ages, this human was a hell of a keeper. Walking seemed a bit difficult, given the event of the previous night, but  the Ampora got up anyways, kissing Dave's forehead before he went to the bathroom to freshen up. He couldn't remember if he brought a spare change of clothes, but even if he didn't, Eridan didn't mind wearing some sweet designer threads. He turned of the shower, making sure its to his liking before stripping off all his clothes, or what was left . The seadweller stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run through his hair and on his slightly damaged fins and gills.  

He started to wash himself up, finger combing his hair and gently rubbing his slightly mangled fins and gills. Then he felt two hands gently rub his fins, and lips were pressed to his neck. "I feel kinda bad..." The other murmured.

"Oh..?" Eridan almost squeaked, cheeks flushing in surprise.

"Yeah... you were so good to me last night, love... I just had to return the favor..." The blonde murmured, his fingers slowly creeping down to his nook. The troll moaned softly, bucking up to his touch.

"Y-you really don't have to..." He whined, his bulge slowly starting to move around again. He could hear Dave chuckle somewhere behind him, and a finger brushed up against his nook, rubbing the inside gently. "I think I do, babe." Dave murmured before pressing Eridan against the cold shower wall to face him. Strider smirked, lips pressing to his and fingers arching up in the other's nook. Eridan moaned his Dave's mouth, eyelids fluttering and legs spreading. His arms hung around Dave's neck loosely, and kissed him back lazily.

Yep. This one's a keeper. 

Dave's fingers arched and he slid in  a third digit, moving both of them deeper inside the troll. Eridan moaned again, body shaking. The blonde pulled away from the kiss, a full grin on his face, and he kissed the troll's cheeks with almost a mocking affection. 

"Aww~ is the little guppy all tuckered out?" He teased, sliding in a fourth finger and stretching out the troll's sensitive nook. The only thing Eridan could do was nod in reply, and Dave left kisses all over the other's face, laughing softly. "You're such a wimp, babe." He smirked, and Eridan scoffed, nipping the other's ear. "Oh shut up, yer' no better..." He huffed out, his nook leaking on Dave's fingers. The troll moaned, finger nails starting to scratch Dave's back, and a hiss came from Eridan's accidental victim. "Easy babe..." Dave hushed, his face in the crook of Eridan's neck. The troll whined as Dave's fingers caressed every inch of his nook with care, rubbing all of his sensitive parts in slow motions. Eridan whined, spreading his legs. The human's fingers slid in deeper and the troll moaned again. "D-davve~ c-cut it out!" He squealed, but Strider knew exactly what he was doing. He was slowly breaking Eridan, being as gentle and teasing as possible until Eridan could take it anymore. His fingers gently rubbed Eridan's nook, making sure to reach every sensitive part. The troll moaned again, and Dave chuckled, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about things to come. His voice dripping in milk and honey, and Eridan trembled at every word that passed Dave's lips.

"Oh baby... you're so cute like this... god I can't wait to have you begging for me...~ you'd like that, wouldn't you~" Eridan nodded in reply, whimpering softly as Dave's tongue flicked on the violet gill's openings. His tongue rubbed against the gentle opening, and Eridan squealed, back arching. Dave grinned.

"And I'll make sure to go nice and slow...listening to every breath... mmm you're gonna be cryin' for me, babe. 'Oh  _Dawe~ you're--ahhh!!_ '" Dave chuckled, fingers moving in and out at an agonizingly slow rate. Eridan's fingers held onto Dave's hair, and he moaned again, and Dave grinned. "I love it when you purr for me babe, why don't you do that?" Eridan did exactly that, letting out a soft purr as his fins fluttered. The troll panted, rocking against the other's fingers as he desperately needed friction in his nook. Dave smirked and looked at his hot alien babe. "Somethin' wrong, guppy? C'mon, 'out with it'." He chuckled, quoting his boyfriend from the night before. Eridan let out a small hiccup, whimpering as tears started to roll down his cheeks."F-fuck Davve please I-- ohh gooodd~" His knees buckled as Dave fingers gently rubbed on one of his sweet spots, making Eridan tremble and moan louder. Dave arched an eyebrow, fingers curling and uncurling inside of his trembling lover. "Eridan~ c'mon babe spit it out, I don't have all day~" He teased, slowly taking out his fingers one by one. "Nonononono pleeeaaaaseee~" Eridan moaned, knees bending as he started to sink to the shower floor, teetering on the edge of an orgasm. 

"We're not done yet, guppy. Get up I have an idea." Dave commanded, hoisting Eridan up by the shoulders. Eridan was practically shaking in Dave's hands, purple staining Dave's fingers and Eridan's thighs. "Open up..." Dave murmured, and the troll did, exsposing his sharp teeth as his face flushed. Dave slipped three fingers that were coated in violet cum in Eridan's mouth. The troll's stomach turned but he sucked on Dave's fingers, whimpering softly and looking at Dave with pleading eyes. The human smirked, a devilish gleam in his red eyes. He pulled out his fingers after a couple minutes, and a soft whimper came from Eridan, as his nook was uncomfortably empty. Dave kissed Eridan with mocking tenderness, pulling away and biting the other's lip, grinning.

"Something wrong babe? You seem so... tense..." Dave purred, his lubed fingers rubbing the lips of Eridan's nook.

The troll trembled, tipping his head and and wailing. "Davve Strider-! I swwear!" He moaned, fists clenching. He took Dave's wrist, pushing the other's fingers deeper inside of him. Eridan shut his eyes, moaning louder and arching his back. "P-please Davve please~" He begged, rocking his hips back and forth. Dave pulled out his fingers, looking at the desperate sea dweller, smirking and getting on his knees. Eridan looked down at the blonde, cheeks flushing like the rest of his body. The human stroked Eridan's length, looking up at the high blood and grinning. "Don't make a mess, babe, okay?" He kissed the tip of Eridan's bulge, but that was all the attention he was giving it. He held the bulge in one hand, toying with it lazily. His other hand rubbed his nook and he got a moan from Eridan, as he spread out his legs. Who knew these things could be so sensitive. Dave leaned in, licking Eridan's entrance slowly, his tongue only pressing against Eridan's nook but not entering. He could heard Eridan's cries, and fingers were curled in his messy wet hair. Dave's tongue plunged into Eridan's nook, licking every inch of it with care. his teeth gently toyed with the outermost skin of Eridan's entrance, nibbling gently before his tongue went back to doing what it did best. The troll was falling apart as Dave ate him out. It was so merciless but so gentle at the same time. Dave's tongue got to every one of Eridan's sweet spots, and the troll's finger's curled in Dave's hair as he cried out for more, and did Dave deliver. He didn't eat Eridan out. He spoke French between his legs. The troll's knees buckled and he called out Dave's name again, pulling on his hair. The blonde pulled away stretching out the troll's nook and with two fingers and looking up at him.

"Holdin' up there, babe?" He grinned. His matesprit whimpered, fingers running through Dave's soaking wet hair, while his other hand was firmly clasped over his mouth. Eyes closed,the troll trembled as the two fingers slowly dragged out, violet DNA covering them. Eridan groaned,pulling the blonde by his hair again. Dave laughed softly, kissing the troll's inner thighs gently as violet pooled under Eridan and running down the shower drain. Ampora whimpered, spreading his legs and looking down at him with a pleading emotion on his face. The Strider needed no further instruction, spreading out Eridan's sore nook with his fingers and plunging his tongue in again, keeping at it without mercy. Eridan cried out, back arching as his other hand found Dave's head, and his fingers tugged and pulled a his locks.

"Dave oh god don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop oh- g-god~ m-my lovve oh Daaaahhhvee~~"

Eridan was a sight of pure lust that Dave absolutely adored, loving every single note that Eridan's strings played for him. It was picture perfect. His hair was tugged on again, and the blonde growled,making the other tremble helplessly as he whispered his name over and over. The troll's knees buckled and he moaned louder. "D-Davve! Oh god Davve I'm--!" The troll arched his back, violet DNA started to drip onto the shower floor and run down the drain.The troll moaned, tugging at his matesprit's hair as he lapped up the violet DNA flowing from Eridan's entrance. Dave didn't pull away, instead he spread out the high blood with two fingers from each of his hands, licking the other gently. Eridan rested back, panting and running his fingers through Dave's hair. the high blood whimpered softly, gasping as Dave licked him up with such care and tenderness. His fins fluttered and he let out a content trill, resting his head against the wet wall of the shower. He sighed softly, and Dave got up, his lips tainted with purple. Eridan blushed and laughed, while his matesprit rolled his eyes. He touched Dave's face, who's cheeks were a dark shade of red, and he smiled cupping his face and pulling him closer. The troll laughed softly, kissing Dave's cheek. The human looked at his lover, his smirk turning into a smile. He pulled Eridan closer, their lips almost touching.

"You don't mind if I-"

"Oh just shut up." 

Eridan kissed the human, fingers running through his blonde wet hair. He tasted he saltiness of himself, making him feel a bit sick, but he still smiled, hearing a content noise escape the other's lips as he pulled away. Dave nuzzled the troll, kissing the crook of his neck while Eridan's fingers combed through his tangled hair. Eridan closed his eyes, holding Dave in his arms for as long as he could before he had to go. Dave looked up at Eridan with adoring red eyes. "I love you..." Dave said softly, giving the troll a quick peck on the lips and looking a him.

Eridan had to catch himself as his heart lurched, and butterflies bounced in his stomach. He looked at Dave with a bit of surprise, and the human saw it too, his expression changing. "Is there something wrong, Eridan?" He asked with concern in his eyes. The troll shook his head, looking down at the floor and swallowing the truth before looking up at him with affection. "Nothing's wwrong, Davve..." He smiled, kissing the other gently and smiling in the kiss. Dave let out a small content sigh in between the kiss, whispering 'I love you' again. Eridan smiled, whispering the same and pressing his lips back to Dave's. The troll felt so wonderful, so alive, and yet so... let down. Eridan felt so... confused. But, he put those thoughts aside, pouring his emotions into the passionate gesture as he held Dave close to himself. Eridan pulled away after a bit, kissing Dave's jaw line and neck. The human chuckled softly, fingers running through the troll's dark curls."No marks--" 

"I knoww, lovve..." Eridan murmured before slowly starting to kiss from Dave's collar bone down to his chest. The violet blood was soon on his knees, lips pressed to Dave's pelvis, and he dragged his tongue to Dave's inner thigh. He could hear a soft noise come from Dave, and as Eridan looked up he saw that Dave's cheeks were dusted red. The troll chuckled softly, nipping at Dave's thigh before kissing the mark. 

"Hey c'mon fishy boy what did I-"

"Hush, yer' ruining it." Eridan snapped, though he laughed a bit. The human shut his trap, looking down at the troll, his left hand covering most of his face. Eridan took Dave's length, stroking it slowly. Eridan kissed the tip of the human's length, and fingers tugged at his hair as he heard a whimper.The troll slowly took the human into his mouth,closing his eyes as loud moans were heard from Dave as he trembled. The troll's hand still stroked the human's member, and he hummed softly around it, fins fluttering as he took more in. Dave gasped, back arching as he bit his lower lip. "Ahh shit--Eridan~" He growled, jaw clenching. The troll's tongue worked it's way long the shaft of Dave's length, licking ii just as Dave had done to him, and it was working. Dave's fingers were entangled in the dark curls or Eridan Ampora, chest heaving up and down slowly as the long slick tongue ran along him. He shook as Eridan took more in him, baffled at how trolls had little to no gag reflex, and he wasn't complaining. "Fuck Eridaahn~" Dave moaned louder, tugging Eridan closer to him. The troll's hands were holding Dave's legs apart and he slowly dragged his tongue along the tip of Dave, lips pressed to the base of his length. The blonde huffed, eye closed as he babbled and begged. Eridan hummed again, and Dave groaned, back arching beautifully; Eridan loved the show the blonde put on for him. Ever time it got better. The blonde as panting, and he tugged on Eridan's hair once again as a wave of heat drove through his body, and he released, gasping and stroking Eridan's horns gently as he whispered his name. 

Eridan pulled away, wiping the genetic material from his lips. He looked up at his partner, who was content in every way possible, a pleasant smile on his face as he rested back against the shower wall. The troll got up rinsing mouth while Dave chuckled softly. "Thought you'd swallow." He teased, finally starting to rinse himself off. The troll looked at him, finger combing his hair and laughing quietly. "I'vve had my fair share, thank you vvery much."

After 15 more minuets, the two had finished, drying their hair and changing into some clothes. Eridan borrowed some of Dave's clothing, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and an old t-shirt that happened to be in the back of his closet. Dave laid on the bed, finally putting his shades back on and watching television while Eridan was in the closet looking for clothes. As usual, Dave had on a show that he believed was the most ironic thing out there, and this time it was Dance Moms.  Eridan knew better to believe that load of horse shit, as Dave complained about each of the women one by one.

"Wwhy don't you wwatch somethin that wwon't kill your brain cells." Eridan suggested sarcastically, taking the remote from the blonde and clicking through the channels. 

"Awh c'mon, you know that's it's--"

"Wwe both knoww that it isn't for irony, Davve." Eridan looked at Dave with stern eyes and the blonde laughed, shrugging and looking back shyly.

The troll rolled his eyes, flipping through the television before Dave let out a sort of holler, and Eridan looked back at him.

"Wwhat?" He grumbled, eyes looking at his blonde with a deadpan gaze.

"TMZ is on, I wanna see if I'm on it since I'm so popular." The blonde grinned, and he handed him back the remote, and soon the two of them were bemused with the wise cracks the cast would make, mostly Eridan. Dave took some offence as usual. Eridan was laying on Dave's lap, watching the televison and sighing softly as fingers played with his dark curls. Dave looked down at him and smiled a bit.

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked, looking up at him. Dave shrugged in reply, kissing Eridan gently. The troll's fins fanned out, fluttering slightly as he let out a content sight. His eyes closed and his finger tips touched the blonde's cheek.

But, the moment was soon over as two words interrupted them.

"Dave Strider."

The blonde looked up at the T.V as his name was called, like a dog. He listened intently, needing this information to filter through his famed starved brain. Eridan didn't listen to half of it, scrolling through his phone and texting Feferi about lunch plans. The television only talked about his movie and what critics had to say, only good things, obviously. Dave sighed and laid on his matesprit, who let out a grunt in discomfort. 

"Shh I'm trying to listen." He murmured, and the troll rolled his eyes. Dave watched, his eyes never blinking, or at least it looked like it from the troll's view. Something was wrong... Dave never payed this much attention to anything accept himself. The Strider knew something was up. Something had leaked into the press.

 

Eridan wished he was wrong.

Pictures were on the television of the troll's silhouette as he was in the back seat of Dave's car that night. Allegations were thrown back and forth. Eridan watched Dave as his eyes widened and he jaw shifted in the sexiest and moat terrifying way. The blonde grabbed the remote turning off the T.V, and throwing it across the room. His breath was heavy and hot, and the troll watched him, eyes filled with fear and... lust. But aside from that Dave Strider had turned into the most terrifying thing yet. A crack was heard as the human's fist collided with the wall and he let out a growl before screaming, his knuckles bruising for sure. The troll didn't intervene, knowing he could be neck. Strider shoulders raised and fell slowly and his nostrils flared. His hands were at his side, balled into fists as he hung his head.

"Davve..?"

"Go."

"Do you need me to help--"

"I SAID GO."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn was standing in the doorway of Dave's bedroom after the troll left. 

She had this shit eating grin on her face that made Dave want to strangle her pale skinny neck. His eyes narrowed as he walked her way, and she just chuckled, knowing he had no power over her. 

"You're bad at keeping your secrets, you know." She murmured, and the blonde barred his teeth.

"Who the hell told you to say anything?" He snapped back, his fist about to collide with her jaw. Quinn laughed softly and reached for the blonde's face, taking off his glasses. She didn't even budge at the sight of his blood red eyes, the same expression on her face. Strider was so close to beating the living shit out of her, but he knew that would just dig his grave deeper than it already was. 

"I didn't need to do anything but speak, Dave. Everything else just unraveled after that." she laughed softly, watching Dave's expression change even more into a twisted sight of distress and anger. Her laugh sickened him. Her grin was nauseating and a hideous reminder that this would never go away. Quinn's voice was callas and unnerving, making Dave cringe with every word that escaped her ugly, red lips. It was like a rose with too many thorns to manage, even if someone when at it with a chainsaw, they would be the only one left with scars.

Quinn was no longer a friend. Hell, she never was. She was just someone who could watch his every move like a hawk, telling him what he must do. He was a puppet under her command, though he knew it was usually to the contrary. Everything that he had done was to Quinn's will, by her order. She was more than just someone who kept a record of dates.

She kept a running record of his _goddamn life._

Everything that she had ever done was for her own benefit, to watch as Dave rose higher and higher on his pedestal of fame, until he came crashing down with just a few words.

That's the way it worked for her.

She asked for him to jump, and without even realizing it, Dave asked 'How high'.

It hit him fast like a bullet, ripping through him, tearing through his heart and mangling his insides like a sword, and though the initial thing was small and harmless, the end result was fatal like no other. It left him bleeding and gasping for air, it left him begging for help and for something, anything to bind up the wound and though it would leave one hell of a scar, it would keep the story and the wound hidden from sight.

But it was too late for that now. 

He had already lost so much blood, there were less and less options as time ticked on.

And less time for him to recover fully from it.

* * *

 

 Feferi could tell something was wrong with Eridan as she sat across from him. The usually lovestruck troll was now a thing of misery. The young heiress sighed and nudged Eridan with her foot from under the table. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking at her moriral with concern.  The troll looked up from his plate, slowly getting out of the horrible daze. He let out a sigh of distress and shook his head.

"You havven't heard, havve you?" He asked, looking at Feferi and chewing the inside of his cheek. the other shook her head, looking a bit confused. "Check yer' phone then; it's all ovver the newws." He growled, looking back down at his food and moving the kale around with his fork. He watched Feferi as her expression changed, scrolling through her phone and sighing heavily. Ampora looked at her as she did so, and he chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. 

"I-"

"It's okay." Eridan murmured before she could apologize for nothing. "It really doesn't matter to me wwhat they say..." He could feel the hot oil that were his tears well up in his eyes. "But the look... the look he gavve me Fef-I--" Eridan looked down and whimpered softly, trying to hold back the little dignity he had left. 

"Eridan... It'l be okay... Is there anyfin I can do to kelp?" The heiress asked, smiling sympathetically. Eridan shook his head and swallowed hard, his eyes glazed over. 

"I just wwish... I wwish he didn't havve to go through this, y'knoww? I just hope he still lovves me." Eridan frowned and put his elbows on the table, holding his head. Feferi smiled before looking back at her phone, and Eridan was once again left by himself. 

 

He was back at the apartment by 3, laying on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. Eridan enjoyed indulging in self pity. It was kind of nice. He wished he had said something to Dave before. He should have just said it... but Dave did. He told Eridan he loved him and then drove him out. But, he had a good reason to.

Right? 

Yeah, of course. He was just upset with everything.

And who caused that?

He did, with his stupid feelings and confusing emotions that intertwined with Dave's. It was horribly desirable to both of them, and they knew that they would ruin each other. Eridan would ruin him, that's why. It was so strange how he never noticed before. It was sickening all of a sudden, and the troll felt himself on the verge of tears once again. The pain that he felt in his lower abdomen wouldn't go away, and it scared him so much to have that realization. It made him fucking convulse and he laid on the couch, tears rolling down his cheeks in shame, in anger, in any tangible emotion that Eridan felt, that was what conjured up in Eridan, and it burned in him like a fire, eating him from the inside out. It was painful and disgusting. It made Eridan want to turn back, and beg for forgiveness from the only thing he truly cared about, and he wasn't even sure if that thing loved him back, or showed any emotion to him besides his cocky ego and the horrid desire for skin to skin contact with him every other moment. Eridan groaned in agony, the realization made him wish he was dead, or that he had little to no emotions left in his mind, soul, and body. It killed him that he didn't realize it, and the fact that he still adored Dave with every ounce of himself was painful. He picked up his phone, his lips stretching like a rubber band as he bawled like a child, and Eridan missed Dave terribly. He was there, but not emotionally. Eridan could feel it that morning, and the night before. He couldn't feel the same spark that he had felt before. And those hollow words that Dave had whispered to him...

'I love you, Eridan...'

They were mocking, annoying. It was a constant reminder of what he was so close to grasping, but was always taken away from him. Eridan felt his heart knot again and his stomach dropped.

His phone lit up with a name he started to dread, and his phone had begun to ring.

 


End file.
